The increasing use of multiple computing devices by users has given rise to a situation in which a user may wish to associate content generated on one computing device with content generated using another computing device. The association of such content, however, may involve the physical coupling of the computing devices, navigation through a file system, or other barriers that serve to dissuade the user. Such barriers may impact the quality of content generated by a user or, in certain cases, may frustrate the user enough to curtail the generation of content altogether. In addition to contributing to a user's frustration, others who utilize or consume such user generated content may also be impacted. Thus, it is desired to allow content to be more easily associated.